cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jameson Locke
Commander Jameson Locke was a soldier and operative in the United Nations Space Command. He fights in the Sangheili Civil War, investigating Forerunner presence and then he comes to assist Master Chief John Smith and the Loyalist Blue Sangheili forces of Thel 'Vadam. Locke serves as a central character in the main series of Halo, being a secondary protagonist in the Reclaimer trilogy. Biography Born and raised on Jericho to a military family, and he eventually joined the UNSC military, fighting in the battles of High Charity and the Halo Ark. His service and leadership allowed him to rise in rank. Eventually, Locke is made into an operative of the Office of Naval Intelligence, and is sent to investigate Forerunner ruins and objects throughout the galaxy. After the the Didact making an attack on Earth, ONI leader, Margaret Lasky, directs Locke to lead a team consisting of Master Chief John Smith, Edward Buck and Rookie to investigate the situation. The investigation leads them to Kamchatka, where they fight past Covenant forces, Chief discovers evidence suggesting his lost A.I. partner, Cortana, to be alive and goes AWOL. As such, Locke pursues Chief around Kamchatka, in which Chief fights Locke in a fist fight, fending off Locke, then Chief escapes with Rookie, while Locke and Buck escape pursuing Covenant forces, fighting their way off of Kamchatka. With that, Locke and Buck head to Meridian to investigate the situation and find clues to where Chief might be. Locke and Buck keep fighting Covenant forces and defenses on Meridian, then assault a base, where they encounter Covenant leader, Jul 'Mdama. Locke fights 'Mdama, and though he fends off 'Mdama's attacks, he is ambushed by Samuel Gates, but Locke manages to retrieve a tracking device off of Gates, and after this, he and Buck fight their way off of Meridian and head to Sanghelios. Locke begins fighting to help the Blue Sangheili forces of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in the Sangheili Civil War. Locke fights to assault several villages, then he fights to assault and seize Vadam Keep, where Locke and Buck reunite with Rookie and meet with Caroline Palmer, and from there, he uses the tracking device to locate Chief. Locke keeps fighting Covenant forces and defenses in the ruins and jungles to assault the temple, where he finds Chief, who was betrayed and locked in his armor by Harris Evans. Locke frees Chief from his armor lock, and though Chief tries to attack Locke for having tried to arrest him earlier, Palmer calms him down and they talk, and Locke learns from Chief that Evans and Gates are working together and leading ONI forces to obtain the power of the Prometheans and attempting to enslave and wipe out the Sangheili, so Locke decides to abandon his original mission and help Chief from then on. While Arbiter and his troops are striking a city, Locke helps Chief find and storm the ONI base, and while Chief battles Evans, Locke fights Gates. They eventually reveal Evans' plans to Arbiter through a communication channel, forcing Evans and Gates to retreat. After that, Locke helps Chief and Arbiter storm the base of Jul 'Mdama, where they fight and kill 'Mdama and rescue his captive, UNSC scientist and Chief's mentor, Catherine Halsey. He then learns from Halsey that Lasky herself is behind the operation and is directing Evans and Gates in their actions, causing Locke to fully abandon ONI. As they leave, however, instead of going with them, Halsey gives Chief a copy of the Cortana A.I. and she remains behind and commits suicide. From then on, Locke decides to help Arbiter and Chief to protect Sanghelios from Evans and Gates. Locke fights in fierce battles against the Storm Covenant and ONI forces, fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes in the war. As he keeps fighting to defend Sangheili and UNSC defensive lines and positions, he fights to assault Covenant forces and defenses. After much fierce fighting in many fierce battles, as well as fending off ambushes by Evans and the ONI troops, Locke helps assault Suinion, then fights to defend the city, finally eliminating the Storm Covenant. Afterwards, Locke fights through the jungle and strikes the ONI base, where he encounters Evans using a portal to head to Genesis. Locke, Chief and Arbiter follow him to Genesis, and with the help of Monitor, Exhilarant Witness, Locke fights through Genesis and storm the ONI base, confronting Evans and Gates. Locke and Chief engage Evans and Gates in a vicious battle, with Chief fighting Evans as Locke battles Gates, and eventually fend them off. He then storms the ONI holdout, where he confronts Lasky, who has used the Promethean power from an artifact known as the Didact's hand to ascend into the body of a Forerunner guardian. Locke helps fights and kills Lasky, but it is revealed that Evans is the true mastermind behind the terror, as he now has the Didact's hand and has become the new Ecumene, taking control of the Prometheans, and he intends to start asserting his new power. While Chief and Arbiter storm Evans' ship, Locke returns to Sanghelios, and with Buck, Rookie and Palmer, he helps lead Sangheili forces in defending the surface of Sanghelios from waves of Promethean attacks. After Chief and Arbiter finally kill Evans and destroy his ship and the Didact's hand, the threat ceases as the Prometheans, now without a master, are sent back to Genesis. Afterwards, Locke keeps serving the UNSC after he leaves and helps disband of the corrupt ONI, and he serves until he is honorably discharged from the military, and he settles on Jericho. He also eventually forms a relationship with and marries Palmer, having a son with her. Personality and Traits Locke was a very hardened and stern individual who took his job very seriously, and he was known to be very fearless and collected. Even so, he was also shown to be a rather humorous man who would sometimes make jokes and could at times act goofy and odd. He was very collected and committed to his work, and was shown to be rather relentless and was incredibly intelligent and analytical. He was a very quick thinker and was often suspicious of others, but he was very strong in figuring things out. He was rather authoritarian and espoused a serious and commanding demeanor, becoming more and more focused on his goal to succeed, so much he would sometimes disregard the safety of his comrades. However, he was still very caring of his men, and as he realized how his actions were harming them, he strove to try and improve his leadership skills to help with their well being and keep his men alive. He also expressed concern for his men and did whatever he could to help them, becoming more protective of them as time went on. Skills and Abilities Combat Locke was extremely skilled in combat, as he was very skilled in using guns and was an expert marksman. He is also very skilled in fist fighting and is an expert at using knives. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, he was also extremely aggressive and relentless, which helped his fighting skill. He was also incredibly strong physically and could fight very strong opponents. Relationships Master Chief John Smith Edward Buck Rookie Caroline Palmer Arbiter Thel 'Vadam Harris Evans Samuel Gates Margaret Lasky Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Hunters Category:Vigilantes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Adventurers Category:Business Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Survivors Category:Gaolers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Determinators Category:Nemesis Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Egotists Category:Gunman Category:Envious Category:Enforcers Category:Serious Category:Recurring Category:Hard Workers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Martyr Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Right Hand Category:Forgivers Category:Assassin Category:Gadgeteers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Disciplinarians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Hypocrites Category:Rogue Category:Guardians Category:One Man Army Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Jerks Category:Authority Category:Damsels Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Bully Slayers Category:Normal Skilled